My Crazy Life
by Yasashi
Summary: -HIATUS- I was famous, they envied me but they don't know that I have many problems. First, how to impress my father. Second, I'm engage with someone. Third, Annoying business partner in America. Fourth, I fall for a vampire or ghost?
1. Introduction

I, Sashi-san, Don not own Gakuen Alice. Because if I do, I'll make Luna Tuna!

No offense to Luna fans! Well I too, don't hate her that much but sometime she's so much already.

In this introduction, I revealed something about what will happened on later chapters.

* * *

Summary:

She was famous, all envied her. She has lot of friends but they befriend her because of her

Status in life and that remains only her 5 true friends. She has the biggest problem that

Everyone didn't know about it, she always received a call from other company that she

Needs to deal with and this was the deal she can't close. Second, she was engaged to

Someone she doesn't know who. Third, the worst one, she fell in love with a…vampire.

* * *

Character bio-data's:

Name : Mikan Sakura

Age : 17

Birth date : January 1

Horoscope : Capricorn

Nicknames : Tangerines

Orange-san

Mi-chan

In later chapters:

Polka dots

Strawberries

About Mikan : Mikan is the protagonist of the story. She is a cute, energetic, good-natured girl, but

Her clumsiness lands her into trouble. She is a very up-an-at-it person, much to

Annoyance of her down-to-earth friend, Hotaru.She was the next president of the

Japan Furniture Deshigunu Company. Yet, she was still a Trainee after all. She loves

Rainy days, it gives her satisfaction. She also loves staying in so-called Sakura tree.

She's trying hard to show her best so her father won't be dismay and be proud to her

But things went wrong when she can't close the deal between the company in

America (owned by Natsume Hyuuga). Has a brother named Kaname. Her name

Means "Mandarin Orange".

* * *

Name : Hotaru Imai

Age : 19

Birth date : October 5

Horoscope : Scorpio

Nicknames : Iced Queen

Emotionless girl

In later chapters:

Blackmailing Queen

Cool Blue Sky

About Hotaru : Hotaru is an extremely intelligent and rational girl. She is considered to be a geek

And more than a little strange because of her aloofness. She is usually poker-faced,

But possesses some humor in her. She may treat Mikan unkindly most of the time,

But it is apparent that she deeply cares for her. Somehow, she likes to bully people

She likes. Hotaru comes off as cold, quiet, geeky, and bad-mouthed but calm. Her

"Stupid" points are her tendency of being a "pig" when it comes to food and her

Greedy side, this happens in a comical manner. She always brought her Baka gun.

She lives independently and has her own business too. Best friend of Mikan. Her

name "Hotaru" means "Firefly".

* * *

Name : Natsume Hyuuga

Age : 20

Birth date : November 27

Horoscope : Sagittarius

Nicknames : Onii-chan

Kuro Neko (Black Cat)

Obaka-chan (Stupid Little Boy)

In later chapters:

Pervert

Jerk

Natsume-sama

About Natsume : A cold-hearted person. Who hates girls especially fangirls and that means he has no

Girlfriend. The new owner of the famous House-seller Company in America, who

Wants to pissed off the owner of the Japan Furniture Deshigunu Company

Because…he just loved to do it so. His best friend was Ruka.

* * *

Name : Ruka Nogi

Age : 20

Birth date : March 16

Horoscope : Pisces

Nicknames : Ru-chan

In later chapters:

Bunny boy

Ruka-pyon

About Ruka : He has a gentle and pleasant personality that balances out that of Natsume's.

Childhood friend of Natsume since then. He always carries around a rabbit and

Has a way with animals, they seem to attract to him. Ruka loves collecting

Animals. He is also the main target of Hotaru, who loves clicking funny pictures

Of him and selling them. He was still planning to have business and maybe it

Would be pet shop for instance.

* * *

Name : Otonashi Yura

Age : 22

Birth date : April 4

Horoscope : Aries

Nicknames : Mysterious girl

Fortune-teller or Future-teller

About Otonashi : She has a big role in this story. She's always around Mikan and tells her what

Will happened to her life and future or let's say, her adviser. She appears

In later chapters, which give Mikan creeps. Also in later chapters, she was

Revealed as Koko and Kitsuneme's long lost sister. She always wears a black

Cape when ever she appears in front of Mikan.

* * *

Name : Kokoro Yome

Age : 19

Birth date : March 18

Horoscope : Pisces

Nicknames : Koko

Kokoroyomi

Brat

About Kokoro : He is best friends with Kitsuneme and he has an innocent crush on Misaki

Harada. Together with Kitsuneme they kept on searching to their long lost

Sister, hoping she's still alive. He was friendly, has a blabber mouth and

Loves to gossip. First, he quiet but when he met Sumire, who became his

One of his childhood friends and best friends aside from Kitsuneme, he change

To nosy one.

* * *

Name : Kitsuneme

Age : 19

Birth date : March 18 (for me)

Horoscope : Pisces

Nicknames : Kitsuneme-kun

In later chapters:

Kitsu or Kitsu-kun

About Kitsuneme : Twin brother of Koko. Who is also searching, together with Koko, his lost

Sister. He also have a innocent crush to Misaki Harada. He loves pissing off

Sumire.

* * *

Name : Sumire Shouda

Age : 20

Birth date : May 31

Horoscope : Gemini

Nicknames : Sire-san

Perm or Permy

About Sumire : She love matinee idols, she obsess them a lot. Though she sometimes bullies

Yome Kokoro, her affections are meant for him, her long time partner and best

Friend. She love make-ups and other beauty secrets advertised in televisions.

She sometimes hangs out with Wakako, when Mikan is busy. She was afraid of

Hotaru but she is her best friend too.

* * *

Name : Nonoko Ogasawara

Age : 19

Birth date : September 26

Horoscope : Libra

Nicknames : None

About Nonoko : Best friend of Anna. She wants to be Scientist someday. She loves to experiment

Unique potions. Loves to giggle together with Anna. Has a brother named

Tsubasa, who irritates her so much.

* * *

Name : Anna Umenomiya

Age : 19

Birth date : March 3

Horoscope : Pisces

Nicknames : None

About Anna : She was the cook of their pastry shop. She always had an eye on Koko, who

Was her number one costumer. She and Nonoko may distinguish as twins

But they aren't. She's an only child supposed to be but her parents adopted

Misaki Harada, her cousin.

* * *

Name : Yuu Tobita

Age : 21

Birth date : June 14

Horoscope : Gemini

Nicknames : Iinchou

Yuu

About Yuu : He was a successful vice president in Food manufacturer or Food Company.

In later chapters, it was said he offered Anna 20 000 dollars just to work for

The company but Anna refused, still he was convincing Anna. Best Buddy of

Koko.

* * *

Name : Youichi Hijiri

Age : 9

Birth date : December 1 (I just made this up)

Horoscope : Sagittarius

Nicknames : You-chan or Yo-chan

About Youichi : He too, like Mikan, love fluff puffs. He always wants to be with Natsume

Always. He is a man-of-few-word just like Natsume.

* * *

Name : Wakako Usami

Age : 20

Birth date : June 12 (I just made it up again)

Horoscope : Gemini

Nicknames : Sami-san

About Usami : Always seen together with Sumire. Minor character.

* * *

Name : Mochiage-kun

Age : 21

Birth date : July 2 (made again)

Horoscope : Gemini

Nickname : Mochu

About Mochiage-kun: He is the nearly bald kid that hangs around with Natsume. Minor character.

* * *

Name : Tsubasa Andou

Age : 24

Birth date : July 15 (like me)

Horoscope : Cancer

Nicknames : Shadow

About Tsubasa : Brother of Nonoko, but they have different surnames. Their parents separate

For a very long time but planned to have a second wedding again. He loves

To irritate Nonoko. He likes Misaki secretly. His name means "Wings".

* * *

Name : Misaki Harada

Age : 23

Birth date : June 14

Horoscope : Gemini

Nicknames : Misa

About Misaki : Cousin of Anna but Anna's parents adopted her because of an incident/accident

Happened. Misaki is a childhood friend of Tsubasa and likes to pick on him a lot.

She has a crush on Kaname.

* * *

Name : Kaname Sonou Sakura

Age : 23

Birth date : January 16

Horoscope : Capricorn

Nicknames : Kane

About Kaname : Kaname is Tsubasa's best friend. He was aware that Misaki has feelings towards

Him but he doesn't seem interest on her, he just treat her as a friend. He is the

President of the 3 branches of Japan Furniture Deshigunu Company. He still

Keeps the bear which he called Mr. Bear even he is 23 years old now.

* * *

Name : Hayate Matsudaichi

Age : 22

Birth date : October 19 (I just want)

Horoscope : Libra or Scorpio?

Nicknames : Wind Sickle

Kamaitachi

About Hayate : He loves to sleep in shaded places. He has an extremely huge crush on Hotaru.

Hayate thinks Hotaru looks a lot like a game character he really used to love as a

Child named "Cool Blue Sky".

* * *

Author's Note:

Honestly, I'm not yet done with the characters. Because I can't think who will I put in here.

Maybe if I add one new character in this story, I'll give the information about him or her.


	2. Prologue Mikan's POV

Once again, I, Yasashi-san, do not own Gakuen Alice. If I do, it would be ruined!!

* * *

Summary:

She was famous, all envied her. She has lot of friends but they befriend her because of her status in life

And that remains only her 5 true friends. She has the biggest problem that everyone didn't know about

It, she always received a call from other company that she needs to deal with and this was the deal she

Can't close. Second, she was engaged to someone she doesn't know who. Third, the worst one, she fell

In love with a…vampire.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

Oh! Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura, a 17 years old girl who will turn to 18 on January. I'd love to stay here near the church, beside was a Sakura tree. Now I'm here, sitting in this bench waiting for the groom and bride to ride in the weeding car, driving them to their new lives. Oh, here they come, they look very happy. I wish someday, I, too, will experience that. How I envy her. She already found her prince while me, nah! I don't know if I have one and especially when you'll know that…

* * *

**Flashback **

_(Italic – Yuka (Mikan's mother) Bold – Mikan)_

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"**Hello?"**

"_Dear! It's your mother. How's you?"_

"**I'm fine. Okaa-san, when will you be here? It's been a long time since your gone"**

"_I still have business to finish here. That's why I can't go home yet. Gomene, Mi-chan"_

"**It's fine by me. I'm already used to it"**

"_Well, I have one thing"_

"**What?"**

"_Uuummm… I don't know how to say this but…because…eerrr…-"_, interrupted by Mikan.

"**Straight to the point, mom"**

"_My friend and her husband, your father and I, had talked about wedding…"_

"**What was that wedding all about?"**

"_You and their son will marry-"_, interrupted by Mikan, again.

"**What?!"**

"_You're engage with someone"_, laugh nervously

"**Why didn't you ask me first?!"**

"_Because…I'm sure you'll love him soon!"_

"**But, mom. I don't even know that guy!"**

"_He's good, dear. He's not hard to be loved"_, Yuka defended

"**Yeah…whatever"**

"_Don't be mad at me"_

"**I'm not mad. I'm just shocked about that news"**

"_Okay, bye dear"_

"**Bye…"**

**End of Flashback**

* * *

See? How will you be happy when you will know that you're engage with someone? Especially when you didn't know him at all! Or even met once! And wait, I forgot also, how would be your life be perfect if you have an annoying business partner? Like this…

**

* * *

**

Flashback

_(Italics – Mr. Hyuuga (Natsume) Bold – Mikan, Underlined – Secretary)_

"Mikan, I want you to deal with the Hyuuga Company in America. Their company is famous, so we better tag along", Mikan's father said or rather command _(I still have no name for her father)_

"Yes, Otou-san.", she replied

", call that number. You will talk to the son of Mr. Hyuuga – the new president"

"Okay"

**In Mikan's temporary office**

_Toot. Toot. Toot. Toot. Toot. Toot. Toot. Toot. Toot. Toot. Toot. Toot._

"Hello? This is Hyuuga Company. Who's on the line please?", the secretary said. _(Location – America)_

"**Ms. Sakura from Japan Furniture Deshigunu Company. Can I talk to Mr. Hyuuga?"**

"One minute please", transferring the line.

"_Hello? Who's this?", _asked the maiden, sarcastically

"**Ms. Sakura from-"**, interjected by Natsume

"_From Japan Furniture Deshigunu Company, right?",_ he continued

"**Yeah."**

"_Well, I, the new president of the famous Furniture-seller Company, want to ask you something…"_

"**What?"**

"_How old are you?"_

"**17 years old."**

"_Do you have boyfriend?"_

"**None. Wait, is this part of the business? 'cause those things that you're asking where about my personal life"**

"_Yeah, it's part of it. Because…I don't have girlfriend, and you might be the first…"_

"**Gggrrr…Hey! You brat! I'm talking to you nicely, so talk politely!"**

"_What if I don't want to?"_

"**Eeeiii! You stupid, I'm a girl. Be nice for once!"**

"_Hn. How did you know I'm not nice since before?"_

"**Well, in the way that I'm talking to you like now."**

"_You maybe a stalker"_

"**I'm not! You freak!"**

"_Atleast, I'm not childish as you, Polka",_ he smirked

She thought for a while then, **"You no-good business partner! You're pervert! How did you know?"**

"_Sources and figures, hime"_

"**Why sudden call me hime?"**

"_You don't like? Then I'll call you Polka again."_

"**Gggrrr…whatever!"**

She ended the call. In America, the young lad just smirk, _'She is really childish since before'_, he thought. _(A/n: The America part was not part of Mikan's flashback)_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

See? How crazy my life is! One more thing, how would you feeling again, when you will know that the boy you'll love is a no-mortal? Example, vampire? Then you'll know someday he would just leave you? That hurts right? Well, I will not tell you what happened, now. But I'll tell you how it starts…..from the very beginning until the end of the story of my crazy life…

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

The explanation in…

_In America, the young lad just smirk, 'She is really childish since before', he thought._

Would be revealed in later chapters. Okay? You're free to tell me what you think about this chapter and story.

And one thing, Mikan didn't know that Mr. Hyuuga's first name is Natsume.

If you have any suggestions for Mikan's father, you free to tell a name or if you want any of the characters in Gakuen Alice or other animes.

-Signing off-


	3. The Sweet Delights & Camera Stalker

Summary:

She was famous, all envied her.

She has lot of friends but they befriend her because of her Status in life and that remains only her 5 true friends.

She has the biggest problem that everyone didn't know about it,

First, she always received a call from other company that she needs to deal with and this was the deal she cant close.

Second, she was engaged to someone she doesn't know who.

Third, the worst one, she fell in love with a…vampire.

* * *

**O.o Chapter 1 o.O**

Sweet Delights Pastry

and

Camera Stalker

* * *

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**O.o Sweet Delights Pastry o.O**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

* * *

**Japan**

* * *

_Kyaaah!!_

_Mikan-hime!_

_Mikan-sama!_

_Hime-sama!_

That are the morning greetings we will hear every time we will saw the brunette haired girl went out of her limousine. She's one of the popular in her school but she's the number one.

"Hey! I know that you're already here!", a black haired girl shouted.

"Oh! Is that obvious?", the brunette questioned.

"Yeah. I was still far from here, I can already hear your name", Sayaotinashi replied with giggle.

* * *

**Information:**

Name: Sayaotinashi Awakkirah

Nickname: Nashi

Age: 18

Birth date: February 2

Horoscope: Aquarius_ (corrected by xXbadgirl11405Xx)_

About Sayaotinashi: She is Mikan's best friend. She has red eyes and a black-raven-haired girl. She will be the reason why the vampire_ (that Mikan will love soon) _and Mikan will meet.

* * *

"-sigh- I don't know why they need to do that. It bleeds my ears!", Mikan whined.

"Don't tell me you're still not used to it?"

"I was, that's why my ears bleed. Everywhere I go there's always someone who would shout my

Name! Aaarrrggghhh!", Nashi just giggled in her answer.

They proceed to their classroom ignoring Mikan's fans. The classroom that was quiet, become noisy when Mikan entered.

"Sakura-sama, go out with me!"

"Please accept my precious gift that is as precious as you!"

"You'll always be heart in my heart, hime-sama"

She just sweat drop at this. She just walked towards her sit, ignoring all of them, like she care. The teacher was already there teaching hard lessons and at the same time, boring.

'_Riiinnnggg'_

The bell rang. All the students went out to eat but where left. Mikan and Nashi went to the canteen, being greeted by their own fans clubs.

The class ended, Mikan sighed. At last, she's safe from her chasing-her-fans-club. She found Anna on one busy streets waiting for a cab. She called out, "Anna!"

"Oh, there you are! Sorry, I didn't wait for you, because I'm in a hurry. My business might be bankrupt if I don't open it.", Anna replied.

"That's fine. Want ride?", Mikan offered.

"Yeah, sure"

* * *

They droved to Anna's Bakery Shop named Sweet Delights Pastry _(A/n: Sorry for the weird name)_. They found Hotaru and Nonoko waiting outside. Nonoko cheered up when she saw Mikan and Anna coming while Hotaru, well, emotionless.

Anna! Mikan! We've been waiting for both of you!", Nonoko yelled.

"Sorry, there is traffic, that's why we were late", Mikan explained.

"Open now your business or else, I'll die in hunger here", Hotaru said in monotone way.

"Sure"

Anna took out her keys and shouted, "Welcome to my new business!"

"Quit it. Where's my food?", Hotaru said in bored tone.

"Here. The Lobster bread especially for Imai Hotaru!", Then, Anna clapped her hands happily.

"I forgot, that's 100 rabbits since its big…"

"Sure", Hotaru handed 50 rabbits.

The door open and a bell rang, indicating that there is a customer. Went in a dirty blonde colored haired boy with a wide smile plastered in his face. He went to sit number 2 and grabbed the menu and said, "Miss? Can I take the order now?"

Anna rushed in front of him and said, "Yes? What's your order?", innocently.

"5 Spanish bread please and I take out 4 of it", he said not looking in Anna.

"Just wait patiently, Sir", then she run to the kitchen. Then, Mikan and Nonoko sweat drop.

"She is really careering this business, isn't she?", Nonoko asked.

"Yeah, she is, so much", Mikan replied.

After 2 minutes, Anna went out holding a plate with Spanish bread on it and a paper bag. She gave it to her costumer and when she saw his face, she was hit by cupid's arrow. _'He is so handsome!'_, she thought, not noticing a hand being waved in front of her.

"Miss? Can I take my order now?", the gentleman asked politely. With that, she could pass out anytime in his sweet gentle voice. She handed the order already and went to the direction where Mikan and Nonoko was standing but still her eyes were fixed on the guy sitting in sit number 2.

"Anna, it seems that your love struck…", Nonoko teased. Anna just blushed.

More and more costumers went inside. Nonoko decided to help Anna while Mikan went near Hotaru.

"Neh, Hotaru, slow down or you might choke yourself", Mikan said and grinned.

"No time to waste. By the way, I'm going to America, want to go with me?", Hotaru asked not looking at Mikan.

"I want it too, but I have school. Besides, I don't have money yet", replied in a sad tone.

"Hn. Fine", she said very plainly.

"What will you do there, anyway?", Mikan asked.

"Earn money", said with money signs in her eyes.

"You're already rich. Who will be your victim now?"

"Hyuuga and Nogi. The hottest boys in America. They'll surely give me lots of rabbits"

"Poor them", Mikan shook her head for sympathy.

The dirty blonde haired boy already went out and leaves the payment in the table. Anna was so sad because she didn't even know the name of the boy. Nonoko told her that, someday they will meet or maybe he will go and eat again in Anna's pastry. Nonoko left Anna standing there and she was just about to leave too, when she notice something in the table. Anna went near and got it also the money, she saw an envelope with a paper inside. Without thinking, she opened it and saw his name, he's name was…..

* * *

Author's Note:

I was hoping you enjoyed this chapter! You might already know who he was but I'll give a clue,

**Anna will be confused about that guy**

Don't ask why but that would be revealed in the next chapters. You're free to tell me if I'm wrong somewhere. I must admit that I'm not that got in English, but I'm practicing…I'm no American blood. Okay? That's all!

* * *

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**O.o Camera Stalker o.O**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**

* * *

**

America

* * *

There was a young lad sending glares at the squealing fan girls, yeet, still no effect. This was his everyday life and that was the big reason why he always go to hospital for weekly check-up, to see if he can still hear clearly. He stop in his new office. He was assigned by his father as a new president of the company. He need to have a good performance or else, oh no, father will scold him and he will receive punishments.

**

* * *

**

Flashback

"Natsume, I want you to be the new president of our company", his father said. _(A/n: if you have any ideas, you're free to tell me)_

"Hn. why?", he said plainly.

"I want to remain our family image. So, once you enter that company, be sure to behave properly"

"Tch", he just replied this.

"Try to be like your brother. He works hard and nicely", looking at his other son.

"Why don't you just give him that assignment. Anyway, like what you said 'he works hard'..."

"I already assigned him the 5 branches and that's more even harder"

"Whatever", then he walked out.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

_'Riiinnnggg'_

"Natsume!", the person in other line said.

"What?", in an annoyed tone.

"Want to come with me, finding a perfect location for my new business?"

"Yeah, sure. It's boring here anyway. Where were you, Ruka?"

"I'm here in one cafeteria near my house. I'll be waiting"

"Hn", he cut off the conversation.

_'Tooot'_

* * *

Natsume went down and drove his way to Ruka's location. When he was there, the people who are busy in some things, turned around and saw Natsume and their eyes have hearts, he just ignore it. He saw Ruka, then he run beside him.

"Oi! Lets get going. Time is gold"

Natsume and Ruka both ride in their own cars. But before that, this one first...

_'FLASH'_

_'CLICK'_

But they didn't notice it. The went to many vacant lots to see what location is going to be perfect. They found the largest yet cheapest one.

* * *

It's already night, before they go home they went to the park and stay beside the Sakura tree or Cherry Blosoom. They looked above the sky and saw stars are shinning so bright. But not only that but also this...

_'FLASH'_

_'CLICK'_

"Just like before, right, Natsume?", Ruka asked still looking at the sky.

"Hn", was only Natsume's reply.

_'FLASH'_

_'CLICK'_

"It seems that not only the stars are shinning but also somewhere ther in the bushes", Ruka said.

"Check it", Natsume went there together with Ruka. They found...nothing at all.

"It must be your imagination", Natsume said. _'But I can't be wrong'_, Ruka thought.

* * *

**Japan**

"Hotaru, you must be invading there private lives you know", Mikan said.

"If that means money, then I don't care", Hotaru replied.

"Poor them", she shook her head in dismay.

"Why do you need to go in America, when you already have that?", Mikan said while pointing at the mini monitor.

"It's more better if I negotiate with my clients by myself"

"-sigh- guess you're right"

* * *

**Back to Ruka and Natsume**

_'FLASH'_

_'CLICK'_

"Yeah, you're right. Someone's taking a picture", Natsme said looking at the bushes.

"Let's check it again", Ruka went first and at his back is Natsume.

They start to count 1, 2, 3 then they open it wide. They saw...

* * *

**Author's Note**:

I planned to add it. Because it's to short when it's only about the JAPAN location. Please read and review. feel free to say what you feel about this. And in every chapters, I guess I'll divide it into 2, just like this.

-signing out-


	4. FLAMES and Usagi

**Summary:**

She was famous, all envied her. She has lot of friends but they befriend her because of her

Status in life and that remains only her 5 true friends. She has the biggest problem that

Everyone didn't know about it, she always received a call from other company that she

Needs to deal with and this was the deal she can't close. Second, she was engaged to

Someone she doesn't know who. Third, the worst one, she fell in love with a…vampire.

* * *

**O.o Chapter 2 o.O**

F.L.A.M.E.S.

And

Usagi

* * *

--

--

--

**O.o F.L.A.M.E.S. o.O**

**--**

**--**

**--**

* * *

**Japan**

* * *

**Previous**

_The dirty blonde haired boy already went out and leaves the payment in the table. Anna was so sad because she didn't even know the name of the boy. Nonoko told her that, someday they will meet or maybe he will go and eat again in Anna's pastry. Nonoko left Anna standing there and she was just about to leave too, when s he noticed something in the table. Anna went near and got it also the money, she saw an envelope with a paper inside. Without thinking, she opened it and saw his name, he's name was….._

* * *

Without thinking, she opened it and saw his name, he's name was…

'_Kokoro Yome'_

Anna hurriedly runs towards Nonoko. Nonoko gave Anna a confuse look, because she kept on squealing and giggling while blushing. She asked, "What is it now, Anna?"

"I just happened to saw this in the table where that guy ate and I saw his name…", Anna gave Nonoko the envelope she saw awhile ago.

"So, his name is Kokoro Yome. Good job, Anna", she smiled at her.

"But my problem is…how will I give that to him? I dunno where he lives", Anna said.

"We could keep it for awhile and wait for the time that you will see each other again"

"Yeah. Sure. I'll wait. But I want to be the one to give that, so may I have it now?"

"Of course", Nonoko handed it back to Anna, happily.

* * *

"Look! You're already busted by them!", Mikan shouted and catches all the attention of the costumers.

"See? They were staring at us. Quit shouting, idiot", Hotaru said in monotone way.

"Gomenasai, minna-san! He he he", she laugh nervously.

"It's better that they saw it. At least, I could ask them for payment. Big payment for it", Hotaru said emotionless yet Rabbit signs _(the money) _appeared in her violet eyes.

"uhu", was all Mikan could say.

"Money. Money. Money.", Hotaru whispered. Mikan sweat drop at it.

"Guys!", someone yelled out.

"Permy! You're late!", Mikan said in teasing tone.

"Shuddup! Never ever call me Permy. Since before you kept on calling me that…that…that name", Sumire said the line '_That…that…that name'_ in disgust tone.

"Gomen. I was just use to it. Besides, I'm not the only one calling you Permy. There is Hotaru", Mikan said pointing Hotaru.

"Never point me. I hate it. You, baka permy, where have you been?", Hotaru asked.

"I think that permy is fine by me now, than being called baka permy", Sumire whispered to Mikan. Then Mikan sweat drop for the second time.

"I just went to mall before going here, 'cause I might forgot what should I buy", Sumire said straightly.

"Sumire! You're already there!", Anna shouted while Nonoko waves her hand.

"Yeah, I was here, standing. Wasn't I?", Sumire said while raising her hand.

"Ah, don't be so mean, Sire-chan", Nonoko said in sad tone.

"I wasn't mean. It was just a joke –pats Nonoko's and Anna's back- like you don't know me", Sumire replied.

"Oh, I see. Maybe you get that joker attitude in your childhood friend back there before, am I right?", Mikan asked or rather stated.

"Kinda. You I miss him, even if we chat sometimes…", Sumire said.

"I must go! I just passed by to congratulate you in your business, Anna-chan! Bye everyone", After Sumire waved her hand, she immediately run through the door.

"She's in a hurry", Nonoko said.

"Yeah, she is", Anna added. Mikan sweat dropped and as for Hotaru, she doesn't seem to mind it.

"You know, I getting a little bored. Why not go out to enjoy?", Nonoko asked.

"Sure", Hotaru replied.

"Let's go!", Mikan shouted excitedly. For Anna, she seemed not do mind the topic.

"Ehem, Anna, what to join us?", Nonoko asked.

"Join? Yeah, sure", she replied not looking at her but at the paper.

"Hey! What was that?", pointing at the paper.

"Nothing!", she replied automatically.

"Then let me see!", Nonoko and Mikan run after Anna for the paper. Hotaru is very interest to know what's written in the paper but she has her way how to get it. Watch it.

'_Boink'_

"Ouch! That hurts!", Anna whined. She tripped together with Mikan and Nonoko. What hurts the most is she was the one who is in the bottom next is Mikan then Nonoko. Hotaru pick it up and look at it. It says:

_(A/n: Underlined letters where cancelled out.)_

F – Friends

L – Lovers

A – Angry

M – Married

E – Enemy/Engage _(A/n: I dunno which one is real)_

S – Sweet heart

Anna Umenomiya 2

Kokoro Yome 1

2 + 1 3 A – **Angry! **

'**Ouch!'**

Teardrops

* * *

--

--

--

**O.o Usagi o.O**

--

--

--

* * *

**America**

* * *

**Previous**

_"Yeah, you're right. Someone's taking a picture", Natsme said looking at the bushes._

_"Let's check it again", Ruka went first and at his back is Natsume._

_They start to count 1, 2, 3 then they open it wide. They saw..._

* * *

They start to count 1, 2, 3 then they open it wide. They saw…

'_A cute little penguin'_

"A stupid little penguin?", asked Natsume in irritated tone.

"Not stupid. It's cute", Ruka said while reaching out for the penguin with a smile.

"Tch", was his only reply.

"Let's go", Natsume commanded. Ruka followed.

"Why a you bringing that penguin?", Natsume asked while pointing the penguin in Ruka's arms.

"Bring home. What else?", Ruka replied.

"You're weirdo"

"Usagi is very lonely because he doesn't have a companion. Maybe this penguin can make him happy"

"Hn", then they went off.

**

* * *

**

Ruka's Room

He placed the penguin beside Usagi. Then he smiled. _'I wish this penguin could make you happy, Usagi',_ he thought. He really loves animals but he don't know why. Even if Natsume always told him that he was weirdo, it was no use to stop him from loving them. How did he have that rabbit anyway?

**

* * *

**

Flashback

_You can see a blonde haired boy about 6 years old, walking near the park. He suddenly heard a children laughing while saying: "Hey! Look, the rabbit is crying. Isn't it cute?", his curiosity leads his way in the 2 guys who were laughing like crazy. At the scene he saw, his blood boils._

"_Hey! Leave that rabbit alone!", you can say that the rabbit is asking for help because the one guy, who has a black hair with red strikes color, you can he in his left hand, that he has a rope. So, Ruka made a conclusion, it was to tie the rabbit. _

"_Who are you? You're not the owner of this stupid rabbit. You don't have the right to tell us what to do, because we're older than you, brat!", the brownish haired boy shouted._

"_I am the owner of that rabbit!", he shouted back._

"_Give us a proof!", the black haired boy shout out loud. Ruka looked at the rabbit. Yes, he knows to his self that he doesn't own the rabbit. So he can't save him. But when he look straightly in to the rabbit's eyes, he immediately shouted, "He has a tag in his neck with a name Usagi in it"_

_The two boys look at each other. The one nodded, indicating he was right. The other boy looks down in the brownish haired boy's hand. Yup, it's true. They back off. Ruka run towards the rabbit and said, "From now on, I'll keep you"_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

In that time he doesn't know why he got the idea that the rabbit has a tag in his neck with Usagi, written on it. _'It's like magic'_, he thought and smiled. He headed back to his bed. Waiting for the sun to rise again and to see what was Usagi's reaction when he saw the penguin.

* * *

**Natsume's Location**

He didn't went back home yet or else he will be scold by his father. So he was in his very own office working on some papers. He got bored and this time, he stop, he hate it. What would he get when he work in this company that was the thing he always thought. It's not like he doesn't want to work there but He was jealous of his brother. Who woudn't? His father only saw his brother and telling that he was so good. 'Yeah, so good to be true', he thought. To lessen his boredom, he called out for his friends who works to them.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hey, go to my office", he commanded.

"Oh, I know now. You're bored again", the person in the other line said.

"Just go up here. Right away"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I'm coming!"

_-Line_ _ended-_

After a couple of minutes, the door open and revealed a dirty blonde boy with a big grin mark on his face. After Natsume saw him, he shouted, "What took you so long?"

**"**I just fix the papers that were scattered in my table", he replied.

"What do you want to talk about now?", the blonde boy asked.

"Anything. Don't stand there like and idiot, you know. You should sit, **Koko**", Natsume said.

**"**Hey, hey, hey! Did I just heard the name **Koko**? or I'm just having my imagination?", the guy named **Koko** said.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

I just wanted to say...Sorry for my errors and maybe I can't update as much faster than this time. One from now, our school will start again.

And also, I thank those who review:

Introduction:

ejo - I thank you for your suggestion. It encourages me to change my typings.

.Hime no Kanashimi. - I don't know. I just followed some in Wikipedia but thanks for the info!

Prologue:

Dominiqueanne - Glad you like it!

Dragonzoha - Don't worry, it is NxM fic. And the vampire, just wait and see.

Kikyorules10 - Maybe Natsume knows but Mikan...i don't know.

IrisNsnow child - I'll take your advice.

Chapter 1:

Dominiqueanne - Thanks! you already reviewed twice. I'm glad!

xXbadgirl1405Xx - Thank you for the correction.

Annaoj - Thanks for Natsume's father's name. I might use what you told me. Since, he would just be playing the minor character here.

For silent readers, thank you very much! I'm very happy to know that you had time in reading this fic.

Sorry for the short chapters I always give, because I'm used in writing one-shots.


	5. Black cape and Girl topic

**Summary:**

She was famous, all envied her. She has lot of friends but they befriend her because of her

Status in life and that remains only her 5 true friends. She has the biggest problem that

Everyone didn't know about it, she always received a call from other company that she

Needs to deal with and this was the deal she can't close. Second, she was engaged to

Someone she doesn't know who. Third, the worst one, she fell in love with a…vampire.

* * *

**O.o Chapter 3 o.O**

Black Cape

And

Girl topic

* * *

--

--

--

**O.o Black Cape o.O**

--

--

--

**

* * *

**

Japan

**

* * *

**

**Previous**

_**(A/n: Underlined letters where cancelled out.)**_

_F – Friends_

_L – Lovers_

_A – Angry_

_M – Married_

_E – Enemy/Engage __**(A/n: I dunno which one is real)**_

_S – Sweet heart_

_Anna__ U__menom__i__ya __2_

_Koko__r__o__Yome __1_

_2 + 1 3 A – __**Angry! **_

'_**Ouch!'**_

* * *

Hotaru shove the paper in Mikan's and Nonoko's face. After they saw it, they made a sad expression.

"Ow, isn't it awful", Mikan said.

"Very sad", Nonoko added.

"Well, I can't do anything about it. It was the result", Anna said with a sad smile.

"Don't worry, Anna-chan. It was just a FLAMES. And they weren't real", Mikan said.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's get are plan started!", Nonoko exclaimed.

"Let's go!"

"Wait! I can't leave my business without someone taking care of", Anna said.

"Then who will?", Nonoko asked.

"Just wait a minute", Anna dialed a number.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello? This is Misaki speaking. Can I know who's speaking please?", Misaki said.

"Misaki-nee-san, Are you busy today?", Anna asked.

"Nope. Practically speaking, I have nothing to do and I'm bored", Misaki answered back.

"Well, I just want to ask a favor…", Anna said in an unsure tone.

"Great! What is it?"

"I and my friends want to go out for a shop for awhile. Can you handle my business first?"

"That would be great! I would be right there!"

_-Line ended-_

"Hey, what did she said?", Nonoko asked.

"She'll be coming right away. We just need to wait", she replied.

"Oh…", Hotaru said.

**

* * *

**

After 5 minutes

"Mikan!", a magenta haired girl shouted while running towards the direction of Mikan.

"Misaki-senpai!", Mikan said. Misaki hugs Mikan so tight so Mikan got…

"I'm suffocating. Can't breaaath!!", Mikan said while turning pink-violet, violet-blue.

"Gomene! Can't help it! Everytime I see you, you reminded me of…", she drip off in her dreamland together with her oh-so handsome prince charming, none other than Kaname.

"Hey! Can we go now? Be sure to take good care of my very first business", Anna butted in.

"Oh! Sure!", Misaki replied.

"Ja'", the 4 went off.

* * *

**In Misaki**

While Misaki wasn't able to bid farewell to the four because she is busy whining. Like this,

"Why did Anna butt in, in my dreamland? We're just about to kiss!"

"How does those lips taste?"

"I wish he like me too!"

"The kiss! The kiss was cut off and all thanks to Anna!"

"Aaarrrggghhh!"

"But even if Anna destructed my suppose to be first kiss, she's still my dearest ever sister and Mikan will be my sister-in-law someday…hai…"

**

* * *

**

Back to the four

The four ride in, in Hotaru's car _(since it was the only one that is available). _Hotaru is the one who is driving, beside her was Mikan and at the passenger's seat were Anna and Nonoko.

"Where to go?", Mikan asked.

"Somewhere", Hotaru replied.

"Let's go to mall!", Nonoko shouted.

"And watch a movie!", Anna added.

"That would be great!", the 3 shouted. _(A/n: I guess you already know who didn't shout)_

They went to mall like they planned. They entered a cinema, and watch the horror movie.

* * *

**On the scene**

A bolt of lightning sent long shadows across Selena's room.

'_Maybe I should forget homework and go to bed early'_, Selena thought.

She settled back on the bed as lightning crashed and rain thundered against their street woods behind her house. And then she heard something over the noise of the storm. The thud of heavy footsteps. Footsteps in her house. Selena's breath caught in her throat. She sat up in bed, her heart hammering in terror.

What if it was a monster?

She tried not to hear rhythmic sounds.

_Thump…_

_Thump…_

_Thump…_

The footsteps came closer. Someone was on the stairway. Someone in the house.

_Scrape…_

_Scrape…_

_Thump…_

Closer. Almost at the top of the stairs now. Silently, Selena slid off her bed. She unplugged her reading lamp. Grasped it by the base. Felt it's weight in her hand. Then she stepped behind the door and waited…

_(A/n: I got this in my favorite book)_

**

* * *

**

Back to them

"Kyyyaaahhh!", the 3 shouted unison.

"Quiet! You're catching to much attention", Hotaru said in irritated tone.

"Gomen!", they sat properly, still shivering.

They finished watching and started discussing how scary the story is. Wel, as for Hotaru she just don't mind. After all, she is not scared of it because it's not really horror, it was just suspense. They sat in one bench and start relaxing. Anna and Nonoko planned to window shopping for awhile. So that left's Mikan and Hotaru.

"Hotaru, Are you bored?", Mikan asked.

"Nope, just tired", she replied plainly.

"I'll get some drinks and snacks to release boredom", Mikan run off.

* * *

**After 6 minutes**

"Hotaru-chan!", Anna and Nonoko yelled.

"Why?", Hotaru's eyes got wide because who wouldn't? Anna and Nonoko said that they'll just go window shopping then for a very nick of time they got 6 bags in each of their hands! But she didn't show it. Typical.

"Where is Mikan?", Anna asked.

"She said she will just buy snacks and drinks but it looks like she bought many…", she answered.

"Are you sure? Even if she purchased all the drinks and snacks, she wouldn't take that long!", Nonoko exclaimed.

"Let's just wait. She might come back…_I hope_…", Hotaru said

**

* * *

**

In Mikan

**Mikan's POV**

'_I skip happily jump up and down towards the halwon store. When I saw a girl crying, I immediately come to her to ask why she is crying. I can't see her face yet the sniffs she is doing can be heard loud._

"Why are you crying?", I asked her.

"-Sniffs- Nothing –sniffs-", she replied. I got confused and I wasn't convinced at her answer.

"Are you sure? It doesn't sound so convincing", Mikan said.

"Really?" she looked up to me but yet, I didn't saw her face, just her lips and nose. She is pretty.

"Sorry, I don't mean to offend you", I felt like she was irritated or something to me.

"No, I wasn't. Come here, sit down", I nodded and follow her order. She wore a black cape. I don't know why.

"I'll tell you something…please…please listen carefully…", I was nervous now but still I nodded.

_After I nodded, darkness surrounded me. I could only saw myself, the chair and her figure and presence. Then, after awhile, I felt dizzy. I passed out.'_

**End of Mikan's POV**

* * *

**After 10 minutes**

"I better check on her", Hotaru said.

"Okay! Be sure you came back here with Mikan!", Anna and Nonoko said.

**

* * *

**

In Hotaru

**Hotaru's POV**

'_**Where did she go? Is it that hard to carry a food?',**__ this is what I always thought. I looked around to find that idiot. Yet, still, no sign of her. I remember the halwon store where she always went. I entered the so-called store and found no signs of her. I exited the store and I turn around, I saw a brunette girl lying unconscious in one of the bench. I run to her. I immediately called Anna and Nonoko for help, thay said they'll be here in a second. I waited, for the sake of my loving best friend.'_

**End of Hotaru's POV**

* * *

--

--

--

**O.o girl topic o.O**

--

--

--

* * *

**America**

* * *

**Previous**

_**"**Hey, hey, hey! Did I just heard the name **Koko**? or I'm just having my imagination?", the guy named **Koko** said_.

* * *

"How was Mochu?", Natsume asked.

"I thought he called you everyday.", Koko said.

"Nope, not everyday. I told him that he will not call until he has no news for this centain girl", Natsume explained.

"Oh...He said that he hasn't found yet 'this certain girl' you were talking about", Koko said while emphasizing the word 'this certain girl'.

"Tch", Natsume said a bit disappointed.

"Well...well...well...I smell some thing fishy", Koko said in teasing tone.

"Shut up...", Natsume said in whisper tone _(A/n: Nice way to shut up someone)_

"Why are you searching for _'her'_? is _'she'_ that important?"

"More important that you thought", he replied.

"Oh I see..."

"How was your sister?", Natsume said changing the topic.

"Still no sign. I guess she is really hiding", Koko said in sad tone.

"I'm offering you a help but you kept on refusing, why?", Natsume asked.

"I want to search for our sister, so that she would realised that we are this aggresible to find and be with her.

"Hn", it's obvious who said that.

After 30 minutes of talking, Koko decided to return back to his office. he called someone on his phone.

_Ring. Ring. Ring_.

"Hello?", the person in the other line said

"It's me, your brother, Koko", introducing his self

"Koko, sorry for not calling you lately...", Koko's brother said.

"It's fine...any news to our sister?", Koko asked.

"-sigh- I still don't have...it's very hard to find someone who is hiding", he replied.

"Yeah guess you're right. Wait, did you already fixed my papers so I can go there?", Koko asked.

"Yeah, I did but I got one problem...", the person in the other line said nervously.

"What?"

"I lost it", he said honestly.

"Where?", Koko stand up from his sit.

"Somewhere. I guess in the mall or pastry..."

"Please, search for it...I need to go there, I want to help you in searching our sister", Koko said in worried tone.

"Was that your reason or because of 'her'...", his brother teased.

"Shut up! it was not because of 'her', you know", he defended.

"Okay! I gotta go! Bye!", his brother said.

"Bye...Kitasuneme", Koko said.

_-Line_ _ended-_

**

* * *

**

Koko's** POV**

_'My brother teased me again to 'her_'. _Well, it's not that I don't like...I just don't want my heart to go..._'

_'Doki'_

_'Doki'_

_'Doki'_

_'It was so embarassing! Especially if it is with a blush then my co-workers will teased me that I'm blushing! Hell no! I hate embarassing moments...Well, I must admit, it's true, I also want to go there not only because to help my brother in searching for our sister but also to see her. It's been long since we saw each other. I missed her, even if we chat_ _sometimes...'_

**End of Koko's POV**

* * *

**In Natsume's**

Natsume work on the papers stack in his table, tough it irritates him, he need to do it or else they'll get more and more files to work, sign and aprove on. He stop and open his drawer. He pulled up a picture and smiled. He get his picture frame and change the picture with the new one. He placed it in his table and looked at it again and for the second time, he smiled. The picture shows a seven year old raven haired boy with a four years old girl too beside him, while smiling together with him.

_'I missed those days'_, he thought

**

* * *

**

Author's Note

I just updated yesterday isn't it? I got bored so I decided to type and upload now the next chapters since I'll be updating slow this coming October 6. Sorry for wrong grammars and spelling. Gomen again, for a very short chapter and short peek in America. I honestly don't know what to put up there, but I have I ideas what to put but it would reveal what will happened in next chaps. So, I decided not to.

Thanks to:

Dominiqueanne - I was really happy that you loved it! You're always my first reviewer (except in the Introduction but I don't mind it) You're always updated fast!

Annaoj - Isn't it Koko is in the America? And Anna is in Japan? Now, get what I mean? (I wouldn't spoil to much. I guess it's already enough. he he) And I don't know that there are people who would still read Author's Note...I'm very happy you read all what I put in here.

Konnie - An Anonymous reviewer! Thanks for the review! last person meant? better find out in next chapters coming...

Kawaii Tangerine - Sorry! I didn't follow how you capitalized some letters in your pen name. I was just to lazy. Here is the next chapter you're waiting for...I hope I made you happy!

And silent readers, thank you so much!

I hope, I made you satisfied and happy! This was the longest that I typed here in this fic! Wooh!


	6. Page 5 and Manga

**Summary:**

She was famous, all envied her.

She has lot of friends but they befriend her because of her Status in life and that remains only her 5 true friends.

She has the biggest problem that everyone didn't know about it,

First, she always received a call from other company that she needs to deal with and this was the deal she cant close.

Second, she was engaged to someone she doesn't know who.

Third, the worst one, she fell in love with a…vampire.

* * *

**O.o Chapter 4 o.O**

Page 5

And

Manga

* * *

--

--

--

**O.o Page 5 o.O**

**--**

**--**

**--**

* * *

**Japan**

* * *

**Previous**

_**Hotaru's POV**_

'_**Where did she go? Is it that hard to carry a food?',**__ this is what I always thought. I looked around to find that idiot. Yet, still, no sign of her. I remember the halwon store where she always went. I entered the so-called store and found no signs of her. I exited the store and I turn around, I saw a brunette girl lying unconscious in one of the bench. I run to her. I immediately called Anna and Nonoko for help, they said they'll be here in a second. I waited, for the sake of my loving best friend.'_

* * *

**After** **3** **days**

Mikan slowly opened her eyes and her vision is blurted. She blinks several times and slowly seeing a figure of a person. She saw Hotaru counting her money, Anna and Nonoko chatting and Sumire, playing the end tip of her hair. She tried to stand up and Nonoko and Anna hurried to her direction.

"How was you?", Anna asked.

"…fine…", she answered.

"What happened to you?", Nonoko asked in a concern expression.

"I don't know", she replied.

"Why did you passed out in the mall?", Hotaru went near Mikan and behind her was Sumire.

"Nothing"

"Nothing? That's all? You don't remember anything before you passed out?", Sumire asked while raising one of her eyebrows.

"I remember one, which is when I went near to a crying girl", she answered flatly.

"And then…no more.", Hotaru inserted.

"Yeah", said in a whisper tone.

"How many hours was I laying here in my bed?", Mikan asked.

"3 days", Hotaru answered.

"Nani?! 3 days!", Mikan shouted.

"You wouldn't notice it because you were sleeping dreamily and…", Anna take a paused before continuing but she wasn't able to do it because of Hotaru.

"Drooling like a child", Hotaru said in a very flat way.

"Hey! Who told you to look at me while sleeping? You were allowed to enter but never peek in my bed to see how I sleep", Mikan pouted after that.

"Stop complaining, we already saw it and there's no need to deny it. You're not the only one who drools", Sumire said.

"Yeah right!", Nonoko seconded.

"We gotta go!", the 4 went out and Mikan covered herself with a blanket.

* * *

**School**

"Mikan-chan!", a long black haired girl shouted as Mikan went out of the limousine.

"Nashi-chan! How's you been doing?", Mikan replied with smile.

"Nah, nothing interesting happened…How 'bout you? I heard you fainted in the mall! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am"

"Gomene Mikan, I haven't visited you because I was to busy in school works. You know, school newspaper works"

"It's fine. I understand. What's you headline for today, anyway"

"You've got to see this one", Nashi shoved Mikan a newspaper and it said:

'**News of the day'**

**Page 1: **Student cheater.

**Page 2:** A girl fall in the tree.

**Page 3:** A new hot student came with a nerd.

**Page 4: **A teacher changing he answer of a student into correct one.

**Page 5: **The number one playboy of the school is in love with someone!!

"Hey! Is this for real? Shigehito-kun is in love with someone?!", Mikan shouted.

"uuummm….Yeah", Nashi replied.

"Better read page 3", she flipped the newspaper and start reading it. She froze when she saw her name. She read the sentence carefully and trying hard to understand it well. Now, it's confirmed,

'_Shigehito was in love with her'_

"Is this true? It's unbelievable!", she whined.

"It is true, Mikan. How can you say that it was unbelievable when almost the boys' populations here are in love with you…"

"No no no, this is not true", she was trying to convince herself that the news is one big lie.

"Suit yourself. Oh! There he is!", Nashi pointed out the brown-haired boy with blue eyes. The boy turned around and when he saw Mikan he smiled and went near them.

"Hi! Mikan-hime and same to you, Awakkirah-chan. How's you? I heard you were not feeling well…", the boy said in a concerned tone.

* * *

Information

Name: Michishige Shigehito

Nickname: _none_

Age: 20

Birth date: June 14

Horoscope: Gemini

About Michishige: He was the notorious playboy in their school. Even if he is a playboy, he doesn't place them in bed _(A/n: know what I mean?)_ and never kissed them even once. He was a good boy but he's a playboy.

* * *

"I-I'm fine", Mikan's heart is beating so fast and it won't stop.

"That's good to hear. I better go! See you later!", then he went off.

"See? I told yah! He likes you and wait, if you got by a chance to see his pictures and his wallpaper in his cell phone and computer, you'll see your faces there", nashi said.

"How did you know?!"

"It's for me to know and for you to find out!", she starts walking.

"Hey! Wait for me!", she run next to nashi.

* * *

**Night Time**

**Mikan's POV**

'_-sighs- I don't know how did I faint when I'm talking to the crying girl. All I remember was after I talk her, we became silent and then she grab me and I saw darkness and then…I heard her say-',_ _my phone rang._

'_Ring. Ring. Ring.'_

"Hotaru?", Mikan asked unsure.

"Yeah", she answered.

"Why did you call?", Mikan asked.

"Since after your graduation I'll be going, I want to go somewhere for fun"

"Is this Hotaru or not?"

"It's me but Sumire force me for this trip", Hotaru sigh.

"Yeah sure! Where are we going anyways?"

"In the beach, swimming pool or where ever you want…"

"Okay"

"Call Nashi-chan also. I lost her contact number when I change my cell phone"

"Yeah sure"

_-End conversation-_

'_Where was I again? Oh! The time that, I went near the girl. Well…'_

_-TBC-_

* * *

--

--

--

**O.o Manga o.O**

**--**

**--**

**--**

* * *

**America**

* * *

**Previous**

'_**I miss those days'**__, he thought._

* * *

**2:00 a.m.**

Natsume went home 2:00 because he's sure that his father was already sleeping. Every time he went home, he's not entering the main door but climbing in the walls and enters his terrace.

His room is clean. He hates mess. He has his own mini library and shelves for his manga collection. His room was big enough for him to have all the stuffs he wanted to place.

He took a shower for 10 minutes and wear PJ. He took out one manga from his shelf and lay in the bed. He feel sleepy, he put his manga in the side table and turned off the lampshade.

* * *

**Morning at Ruka's room**

Its holiday, time to hang out with friends. Ruka looked at Usagi and smiled. Usagi was patting the penguin beside him but if you look at it, it looks like he's scratching it.

Ruka opened the radio then he went down for some breakfast and a food for Usagi and the penguin. He went back to his room and places the food between the two and he sat on the couch and eats. After eating, he took a bath for 20 minutes. Then he just sat and looked at the two. After 3 minutes his phone rang.

'_Ring. Ring. Ring'_

"Good morning. What's up?", Ruka greeted.

"Nothing much. I just want to tell you that we're going to arcade later, 17:00 sharp", the voice in the other line said.

"We'll go straight over there?", Ruka asked.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. I'll be the one to pick you up. So, be ready", the voice answered.

"Okay. Bye, Koko"

"Likewise", Koko replied.

_-End line-_

Ruka looked at the clock and it reads, 9:00 a.m. He ready his light blue checkered polo with collar and dark blue jeans.

* * *

**In Natsume**

Natsume was sleeping soundly and dreaming of something but it was interrupted by a phone ring…

'_Ring. Ring. Ring'_

"Oh! What a phone!", Natsume murmured but he hasn't get up and reached for the phone.

'_Ring. Ring. Ring'_

Natsume was so irritated and he answered the phone and shouted, "What the hell you want?!"

"Hey, calm down! Chill dude! Its holiday", the boy said.

"Hn. What do you want?", he said calming a bit.

"I just wanted to remind about the arcade", the other person in the other line named Koko said.

"Hn"

"Better get up. Time is gold"

"Hn", then the both ended the line.

_-End line-_

Natsume got up and make bed_ (A/n: Understand what I mean?)_. He straight to the bathroom and he gurgled first and bath. After 25 minutes, he went out and looks for a normal wear. He look at the clock and it says, 11:00 a.m. He went out of his room and saw his brother, reading a newspaper. His brother noticed the presence of Natsume and removed the newspaper in front of him.

"It's like you're a heavy sleeper. Better practice waking up early next time", his brother, Daisuke, said.

* * *

Information:

Name: Daisuke Hyuuga

Nickname: Dai, Suke or Dias _(read as Dice)_

Age: 20

Birth date: November 27

Horoscope: Sagittarius

About Daisuke: He is the twin brother of Natsume but he's older by 2 minutes and he's the president of the three branches of Famous House-seller Company. In this story, it looks like he was the favorite of their father that's why Natsume's feelings were far in his father. Daisuke has a raven hair with a few red strikes on it _(A/n: Like the hair of the other animes)_ and has a darkteal eyes. He's more happy-go-lucky than Natsume but not too much. He lives in a condominium near Natsume's. He has the duplecate of the key in Natsume's room, likewise to Natsume too.

* * *

"Tch", was Natsume's reply.

"Hey! Where's your manners?", Daisuke said then smirked.

"I don't have manners since then", then Natsume went to the kitchen and back to his room.

"Hn. That guy is a heartless boy but I know he wasn't. When he is with his friends he is different but when it comes to me…he's mean. All I wanted is for the two of us to be close like real brothers doing", Daisuke said while looking at the direction where Natsume went off.

* * *

**At Natsume**

Since their meeting would be in 17:00 and it was still 13:00, he decided to read manga but he noticed he hadn't bought yet the latest one. So, he went outside to buy the latest chapter of Death Note and Vampire Knight _(A/n: Bear with me, can't think of anything else but these two)_.

He just wanted to take a walk since the store was just near his condominium.

* * *

**In Mikan (Japan)**

'_Where was I again? Oh! The time that, I went near the girl. Well…'_

'_Well…Oh! I forgot! Today will be day that they will publish the new chapter of Death Note, Vampire Knight and Nogizaka Haruki __(A/n: Not sure if this is the real spelling)'_

She runs to the nearest manga store.

* * *

**Both Natsume and Mikan**

_(A/n: This is going to be mixed. Both Natsume and Mikan are here but in different country)_

Guide: **Natsume Bold**, _Mikan Italic_ and underlined both

**He walks normally**

_She runs fast_

**He was just confident and normal**

_She was sweating and in a hurry_

**He wants the new issue so badly but not shown**

_She wants the new issue desperately and it's very obvious in her actions_

**He reached the store so fast**

_She needs a few more steps before she could enter the store_

**He went immediately in the section where he used to go**

_She went in other sections first before buying the one that she has to_

**He starts browsing**

_She starts finding_

**He's finished**

_She was still looking for it and finally found it_

**He was reading while walking**

_She was running while reading_

They both bumped into something or rather someone and both fell down

**He bumped into a blonde haired girl with a mole near her mouth**

_She bumped into a brown haired boy with blue eyes_

**The girl he bumped with is named Luna Koizumi**

_The boy she bumped with is named Michishige Shigehito_

They both stared for awhile to the person they bumped with

_-TBC-_

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

Sorry for the late update! The school is bugging me so much that's why I can't update fast and also, our internet got a problem. The connection got a problem. It's time to thanks the reviewers!

Thanks to:

Dominiqueanne: You'll found out…And they'll meet after the second special chapter but they'll have a conversation after the first special chapter I'll put here. Thanks for the review.

Konnie: To his friend. Thanks for the review.

Annaoj: No, you're not. To tell you honestly, I maybe the slowest one because when I went to the story I'm putting in story alert, there are many reviews already and sometimes, the other chapter of the story is out then I haven't yet read the first chapter and reviewed on it. And I can't really promise that I can update that fast by now. Thanks for the review anyways!

Kawaii Tangerine: Thanks! The next chapter is already here, hope you like this too. Thanks for the rev.

Gabyrendon: To read all my stories and I'm glad! Thanks for the rev.

Everyone, after this chapter there will be another chapter will be release and that would be the last and I'll put the special chapter. After the special chapter, I'll concentrate more on Japan.

Happenings after special chapter:

-Hotaru will go to America

-Mikan will graduate

-Yukihira will assign his daughter Mikan as the new president of their company

-Mikan and Natsume will be talking with each other on the phone for business but Natsume is always talking non-sense

I'm not sure in the last one but the rest, I'm sure of it.

Question: Which do you prefer? The one that Mikan will fall in love with is a vampire or a ghost? because I just thought that ghost is nice too, like vampire but I can't decide properly...

Bye!

_-Sign out-_


	7. Gurl12 speaking for Yasashi

**Gurl12 speaking**:

_I know all of you were dissapointed when the author was not posting the new chapter of the story and specially when it's an author's note..._

_But I have to do this since the author of this story, Yasashi, is having trouble today..._

_She told me to say this to all of you so that you'll be inform about, why's she not updating..._

**I'll state the reasons one by one:**

1) She's busy in school

2) She had the opportunity to type the next chapter but something happened...

3) Her internet connection is lost

4) She has internet now but then when she looked at her documents, the file that was containing the story was gone...

5) She's working on it again....from the very start till the last part of the chapter.

6) Her microsoft word is not working...So her suppose to be the new chapter, is removed and gone again...

_Since she was my friend, I'm doing this to her and for the sake of her readers too._

_She also asked me to put a spoiler in this author's note, just for all of you to forgive her..._

_In being not able to update..._

***spoiler***

There's a date

The voice of someone, is heard by that someone..

***End Spoiler***

_She asked me to put all but I guess, you'll just have to wait for her to update this story..._

_It's would be useless enough, if I stated all the happenings._

_And she says thank you very much to those who reviewed chapter 4..._

_She'll be the one who will give the reaction since she's the one who made this..._

_If you're asking why I was allowed to acess this profile, just read our profile/bio-data and you're question is answered..._

_Thank you for understanding,_

**-gurl12-**


End file.
